Lace
by aimeeshii
Summary: Unknowingly letting himself fall into a trap, Kyouya agrees to go on a date with a stranger just to get his roommate off of his back. All he had to do was suck up some of his pride first. D18 AU


**Dedicated to Takigawa Aki.**

**Prompt:** Dino/Kyouya—strangers; "trap."

**Warnings: **mild cross-dressing, dry humping and sex.

-x-

**I don't own Kateikyoushi.**

Lace.  
_I don't have no problem with you fucking me, but I have a little problem with you not fucking me._

-x-

The drawer was opened roughly as I searched through the contents, trying to find a specific article of clothing before my temper got out of hand. It wasn't working well for me, though; I'd thought I was safe to shower quickly and the moment I stepped out, I realized my pesky roommate had misplaced my clothes _again. _He found amusement in my reactions, apparently, yet his pranks were only getting worse. I couldn't fathom why I was still living with him; maybe it was because the rent was halved between the two of us or simply because it was convenient to find a fight. Throwing a picture that had been previously on the wall in his direction was a daily occurrence almost. He'd usually dodge before laughing, letting a comment that was supposed to provoke me through his lips. As I opened another drawer I readjusted the towel that was placed around my hips, one of my eyes closing from the droplet of water that had trailed down. It was far too troublesome trying to look for clothes and that was exactly why they were usually placed on the bathroom counter.

Gritting my teeth, I walked towards my bedroom door. "Rokudo," I called out, my voice sharp. I turned the corner quickly, one of my hands curling into a fist while the other was holding onto my towel. Having the material drop from my body at the worst possible time could have happened; karma happened to be a bitch to me most of the time. "Where are my clothes?"

The sound of a laugh echoed through the room, the odd sound alerting me to where he would be. My lips were curled down into a frown as I saw a pair of tanned legs sticking out from the sofa, his feet dangling from the arm. From the bare flesh that was on display at that moment, I knew what to expect. When I'd walked close enough to see over the back of the piece of furniture, Rokudo's face was smug. A smirk was on his lips as he folded his arms behind his head, resting them against the other arm as he was stretched out. Apart from the gray boxers that had a small owl printed over most of the material, he was naked. The stupid Italian didn't mind walking around scantily clad, especially in the mornings. The amount of times I'd come in late—or rather, just as the sun was rising—and saw him prancing around our apartment in nothing more than his birthday suit just to get a bar of chocolate was more than enough.

"Damn it, Rokudo," I cursed, "put some clothes on." Instead of doing what I'd suggested, Rokudo stretched on the sofa, arching his back as his toes curled from his movements. His bangs fell into his face, reaching just to below his chin and becoming messy. The section near the crown of his head that he usually hair sprayed up was hanging down, only a few strands sticking up naturally but that was surely due to static. Even though his hair was a shade of navy blue, that wasn't the weirdest feature of him. Rokudo had heterochromatic irides—the left a clear shade of cerulean while the other was scarlet, instead of a pupil being seen there was a kanji character. I was convinced that it was a glass eye, yet no matter how many times I'd asked he'd only laughed.

"Don't be like that, Kyouya." He laughed, stretching his arms over his head with his lips curling into a smile. "I'm just showing you what you're missing."

My expression became disgusted before I shook my head, reminding myself he was only trying to spark a reaction. "Where did you put my clothes?" I asked in a monotone voice despite my twitching eye. "If I catch a cold, I'm going to punch you."

"Clothes?" he questioned innocently while tapping his chin with his index finger in thought. He made sure to avoid eye contact as he hummed, staring up at the off-white ceiling above us. "I don't seem to remember," he sighed, "looks likes I can't help you."

Taking in a deep breath I snapped, "Don't be an idiot. Only you would've moved them, Herbivore." I kicked his legs off of the arm of the sofa, his feet hitting against the floor loudly as he blinked in mirth.

A laugh escaped his lips. "It's my job to eat meat, did you forget that?"

"Revolting," I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest. Rokudo had always had no shame; the first time I'd met him was through high school. I'd only intended to go into an unused bathroom to tend to one of the wounds I'd received; yet walking into the room and hearing moans echoing throughout it was creepy. He was having sex with a teacher—one of the worst of the school—shamelessly, not stopping when I'd turned around the corner. I threw my tonfa at them immediately, yet somehow he'd managed to pull his pants up and dodge my weapon quickly enough. I'd continued to walk in on him at the weirdest times, somehow talking to him casually as time went on. How we ended up sharing an apartment, however, was still a mystery to me. As long as he didn't bring his customers inside, I was somewhat okay. "Stop bringing that up."

"It's supposed to be your job too," he reminded me while pushing himself up from the sofa.

"Herbivorous meat tastes like grass." I frowned, my eye twitching as he laughed again.

"Innocent little Kyouya wouldn't know," he taunted, raising his eyebrows, "or would you?" He sauntered towards me, unfortunately shaking his hips in the process. He should have calmed down with age, yet at the age of nineteen he was still obnoxiously flirting with anything that breathed. I wanted to finger with the bridge of my nose as I remembered as I was supposed to be the older one in the situation. Although I was twenty, he still didn't look up to me. If anything Rokudo chose to attempt to torture me more. _I really need to get rid of him, _I mentally sighed. "Are you keeping something from me?"

"No, Rokudo," I said, exasperation clear in my voice, "another one ended up in the hospital."

"Really?" He pouted. "That was a good one; he paid a lot if you sucked him correctly." He tapped his foot on the floor, his lower lip still jutting out before asking, "What did he do wrong?"

My eye twitched. "He touched me."

"He's _supposed _to touch you!" Rokudo sighed, looking at me before a calculative expression came across his face. "How much money did you get this time?"

"More than enough," I replied quickly, "his wallet's in my room." It wasn't my fault that his touch make me feel uncomfortable. Rokudo had told me to meet the man so I did, begrudgingly, and the moment I'd turned the corner he had practically jumped me. I had a bruise on my back from the force that he'd pushed me before his arms were around my neck. I didn't even catch the males name before I'd knocked him out cold with my fist. Unfortunately in the process his head had also hit the wall, resulting in a loud thud before there were blood marks on the bricks and on the floor. I casually reached into his pocket, taking the money before leaving the scene. It took less than five minutes for him to be unconscious and me to have been considerably richer. I still had my dignity as well which was a plus.

"You can't keep doing this," he reprimanded me, shaking his finger in front of his face only a few steps away from where I was standing. I tugged on my towel, making sure it was still on correctly as a shiver ran up my spine. I was sure my hair was almost dry at that moment; the conversation was lasting far too long. Somehow we'd started to go off topic. All I wanted were my damn clothes and possibly a bruise across his face. That would've wiped the smug smile off of it; just because he earned more money than me by letting males do unthinkable stuff to his body didn't mean he was better than me. "The police almost found out where we lived last week. Do you want to move again?"

"We only moved across town," I shot back, "we're still in Namimori."

"Kyouya," he called with a serious expression. "You need to get screwed. Really badly."

"Oh, thanks," I muttered sarcastically. "Where are my damn clothes, Rokudo?" As I saw a glint of amusement in his heterochromatic irides, I threatened him, "If I don't get them in five minutes, I'll make it so you can't fuck anyone for two weeks."

"That again?" He laughed. "Alright, your clothes are in my bathroom; on the counter."

I eyed him warily before walking towards his bathroom. I inwardly grimaced at how white the room was; all of the tiles shining and the metal, too. The only other colour inside were the silver of the metal and the black marble counter. My clothes were folded in a space beside the sink, unfortunately by the bottles of lube as well. I frowned as my eyes skimmed over them quickly, finally noticing how many he had. Far too many if he wanted to stay healthy. I slipped the black t-shirt on quickly, regretting not buying a smaller size when I realized it was brushing against the towel that was wrapped around my lower half and the sleeves reached to my fingers unless I pushed them up. When I reached for my pair of boxers, I stopped halfway through. I stared down at my clothing incredulously, not remembering placing a particular pair of underwear there. Seeing a small black pair of underwear—definitely meant for a woman—with a trim of lace around it was unexpected. I blinked, just to see if I was hallucinating before I pushed them to the side. My boxers weren't anywhere inside the bathroom.

"_Rokudo!_" I shouted angrily. "Are you into cross-dressing now?" The bathroom door was thrust open again as I walked back into the living room, the towel still wrapped around my hips. "I'm not sick like you." He wasn't inside the room, so I stormed into his bedroom instead. The fool wasn't inside there as well, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to g through his drawers in search of my own clothing. I looked through them quickly, cursing under my breath when I couldn't find anything. I made sure to pick out his clothes as I went along. His window was opened soon after I was finished looking, throwing all of his clothing out into the open street before I slammed it shut again. The only piece of clothing that was left was simply a red thong he'd gotten as a joke before. He hadn't worn it from what I could tell—the price tag was still attached.

As I walked back into the living room, Rokudo reappeared. Much like before, he was stretched out across the sofa, still scantily clad with a smirk across his lips. "About that Kyouya," he started, pausing momentarily to clear his throat dramatically. "I'm getting you laid."

"You've said that before—"

"With not just some sleaze on the street," he interrupted me, his voice becoming louder at the end. "A friend of mine. Don't worry, I haven't touched him nor have any of my _collegeaues_." Rokudo crossed his arms over his chest, staring at me as he adjusted himself upon the cushions of the sofa. He was far too comfortable, yet it didn't stop him from explaining himself. "I've known him for a few years."

"More reason for me to stay away from him," I snapped.

"Kyouya." He pouted. "He's a nice guy; he's been interested in you for awhile."

"How old?" I pressed, expecting the worse. Even though Rokudo was young, that didn't mean he associated with others his age. I'd seen him walking around with someone who looked dramatically older before. Some of his _collegeaues _had aged as well. I refused to meet any of them, only talking to him when I wanted to on the odd occasion.

"Twenty-six," he answered quickly, beaming at me afterward. He was speaking quicker at that moment, excitement clear in his tone as he carried on. "I've told him about you during our poker games. Apparently, I tend to gush like a mother when I'm drunk. Really, I'm just trying to get someone to fuck you." He laughed. "Maybe after you'll become less tense."

"Oh yes, I'll become caring to all herbivores," I snapped sarcastically. "Give me one reason to go see him."

"He's strong," Rokudo answered immediately. "He could easily keep you entertained, Kyouya. You never know, you might fall in love with him."

I snorted quietly to myself. "Don't be ridiculous."

"At least let him fuck you, he'll treat you nicely for your first time." My eye twitched from his answer. He always took jabs at the fact I was a virgin—Rokudo just needed to accept the fact that I didn't whore myself out like he did. Although I was supposed to—since that fool had somehow convinced me it was the best occupation to have—I liked my routine of injuring anyone that came too close before taking their money. It was simple, quick and made it so I didn't have to degrade myself by moaning underneath a stranger. "Since you're a virgin, Kyouya," he reminded me yet again, "you need to do some of the work yourself. You can't expect him to do it all when you're so troublesome."

I decided to humour him. "Oh?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Yup," he answered, drawling out the last syllable. "You absolutely _have _to use your mouth on him for a bit, too, so he's nice and wet." Rokudo apparently didn't catch my disgusted expression before he carried on. "Never go without that." As I was about to question if he was okay in the head—since I highly doubted I would follow any of his advice—he spoke again. "He'll _love _it if you touch yourself while you do it. You'll be awkward, since you're so innocent, Kyouya, but he'll reward you."

"_Reward _me?" I repeated, my expression livid. I wasn't some sort of a pet. "I'm not touching that filth."

"You may not want to touch his _filth,_" he laughed, "but you'll love how it feels inside of you. Oh, don't look at me like that, we both know you'll bottom."

My eyes narrowed in response.

"You can't let him do all of the undressing," he pointed out, a thoughtful expression coming across his face, "he likes you, he'll go too fast. It'll be over too quickly and you won't be satisfied enough." I stared at Rokudo for a few moments, just to see if he was joking or not. After he kept eye contact with me for more than necessary, I had to believe that he was being serious. "You can give him a lap dance and tease him for a bit," he mused, "that would make him like you more."

"I don't need him to like me, Rokudo," I hissed, "he'll be just like the others."

"No, he won't," Rokudo replied quickly, his expression serious. "He's good to swindle out of money when we're drunk; you can't hurt him." My eyes were narrowed from his answer—I didn't like the fact that he thought he could order me around. If his friend happened to treat me like the others did—as someone he could embrace straight away simply because of Rokudo's reputation—he would end up with the same fate. Waking up in the hospital with stitches somewhere on his body. "You don't have to get rough and dirty with him immediately."

Adjusting the towel that was starting to slip, I grunted, "I'm not going to get 'rough and dirty' with him, Rokudo."

"Tell me that when you see him." He raised his eyebrows. "Now about the underwear..." Rokudo trailed off, averting his eyes in the process as his lips curled into a smirk. "Wear them, I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

"I'm not some sort of gift for your friend," I snapped, "I'm not wearing them."

"Unless you want to go commando, you're wearing them." He laughed, taking a step forward. I inwardly grimaced as I saw the mischievous sparkle in his irides; the fool was serious. "I originally bought them for you to wear if we ever got hired for a threesome. The lace would look great on your ass."

"You've never seen my ass, Herbivore," I pointed out, gritting my teeth in the process. My hand curled into a fist around the material of my towel, reminding me that I needed to find my boxers soon. The breeze was starting to become uncomfortable. "Why would I embarrass myself by wearing them?"

"Do you want to stain your jeans?" he asked before winking at me. "I know you don't like to go shopping for new clothes often." I realized that the conversation wasn't going far after that, so I pivoted on my heel and walked back to his bathroom. I wasn't going to wear the ridiculously flimsy underwear.

As I walked into his bathroom and shut the door loudly behind me, I was aware of his footsteps as he trailed after me. I frowned to myself before I slipped my socks on quickly. I glared at the underwear for a moment before flicking them aside, slipping on my black jeans and buttoning them up quickly. I could hear Rokudo humming from outside the door, his voice coming in through the crack.

"This isn't work, Kyouya," he said as soon as I was done getting dressed. "Think of it as a date—I'm just setting you up with someone. You need to get fucked, so if you end up with a boyfriend it's a plus."

"So I'm not going to get paid for this?" I asked, raising my eyebrows despite the fact he couldn't see. I shifted in my jeans for a moment, inwardly grimacing when I realized it was itchy when I didn't wear underwear. _Damn it, _I mentally cursed. I glared at the pile of lace on the counter top again, debating whether or not I could get away with wearing them without letting Rokudo know. If I had to walk around all night with my lower half being that uncomfortable, there was no way Rokudo's friend was going to be okay.

"You don't get paid anyway," Rokudo pointed out, amusement clear in his tone, "you steal their money. After they're knocked out or wheezing, of course." He was right, but that didn't mean I was going to admit it out loud. "Be quiet and meet him for dinner, Kyouya. He's paying for everything."

I blinked. "He's paying for everything?" I questioned, my lips curling down into a frown. "I'm not a woman."

"It's a free meal." He laughed. "Then for dessert, you can have him."

My fingers were soon holding the bridge of my nose while I tried to keep my temper under control. "I don't want to _have _him, Rokudo." My eyes were narrowed as I cursed under my breath, pacing around the bathroom for a few moments. The denim rubbed uncomfortably as I walked. "What do I get if I go?" I asked a few moments later, pondering whether it was worth going. If it made Rokudo not harass me for a few days, spending a few minutes with his friend didn't seem so bad. Considering they hadn't shared bodily fluids, too, meant that he wasn't filth.

"If you go on this date tonight, I won't do anything to you for two weeks," he bargained, trying to hold back a laugh. It didn't work well for him, though, as he burst into quiet laughter a moment after. "And if you wear the _panties,_" he chortled, "I'll leave you alone for a month."

"You'll have to leave me alone and pay the rent for that long." I snatched the lace off of the counter top after slipping my jeans off, sucking up my pride and choosing comfort over being in touch with my masculinity. When they were finally in place, I grimaced before pulling my jeans back on. I buttoned them up quickly, opening the door and glaring at Rokudo's smug face. "So where is he?" I questioned, my voice sharp.

"The restaurant that's on the bottom floor of the hotel, just around the corner." I frowned at him before walking past, slipping my shoes on by the front door quickly. He laughed from behind me, his footsteps alerting me that he was coming closer. "He'll be expecting you in thirty minutes, Kyouya," he pointed out, "you'll have to ask a waiter to point him out for you."

"You haven't said his name," I pointed out, my eyes narrowed as I looked at him over my shoulder. Rokudo still hadn't slipped into any clothing while I was getting dressed, yet the same smirk as always was etched across his lips. "What is it?"

"Dino or you can call him Stallion. A few people do." He smirked before catching my look of disapproval. "His name's Dino."

I arched one of my eyebrows. "What's his last name?"

"I'm not telling you it," he exclaimed, "since you'd be rude and only address him as that." Exasperated, I rolled my eyes before opening the front door. Just as I was about to shut it behind me Rokudo said, "Call him Dino, especially when you're moaning beneath him!"

The smirk would be wiped off his face he realized he only had a red thong to wear.

My arms were crossed over my chest as I walked through the town quickly. When Rokudo had said just around the corner, he really meant more than ten minutes away. I frowned to myself as I saw the hotel I was looking for; it was pretty hard to miss it after all. Before I knew it, I was opening the glass door and letting myself in, inwardly grimacing at the quiet music that was being played inside. Although I hadn't looked in before, but as I was staring at the restaurant for the first time, I could tell it was expensive. The interior was upper class. _Why is he paying this much just to meet me? _My eyebrows were knitted together as I thought about any kind of reason as I walked towards the employee by the podium near the front. If this man, who Rokudo had said was named Dino, simply wanted to meet me since he'd heard about me a few times, it still didn't make sense why we were meeting in such a restaurant. _Why would he want to have sex with a stranger? _He could have had any of the males that were in the area—even Rokudo could have introduced him to some nice prostitutes. He had surely been informed with my record of casualties. If he was risking his life just to see if the rumours were true, he surely was a fool.

When I'd simply muttered his name to the employee, they'd nodded in understanding before telling me to follow them. I immediately felt under dressed as I walked by all of the tables, noticing that there was a candle and a small flower placed within a glass vase on each of them. We turned a corner soon after, finally stepping away from the crowd as the employee pointed towards a booth. I looked at them in thanks, not saying it aloud, before walking to where I was directed to.

I couldn't see his face since his back was to me, yet I felt relieved that I wasn't the only one under dressed. From what I could see, _Dino _was in a similar attire to me. A black t-shirt with short sleeves and beige cargo pants. I arched a brow when I saw tattoos along his left arm, a few blue flames standing out from the rest. _Not what I was expecting. _Although I couldn't make out what his hair looked like or if he was even attractive from my position, I knew he was blond. It was a nice shade, too, but that could have just been the lighting.

_Better get this over with. _I walked briskly, sliding myself into the seat opposite before frowning. "Dino?"

He wasn't looking up; instead, resting his chin in his palm while looking to the right of him. He jumped slightly before turning to face me, surprise obvious across his expression. "K-Kyouya?" I blinked in surprise when I could see his face fully for the first time. I'd expected someone with displeasing looks—much like most of Rokudo's friends—yet Dino wasn't anything like that. His hair was indeed blond, but what was surprising was the cut. It was almost similar to mine, except longer so it was just brushing his shoulders and the bangs were ear level. He had bright sienna irides that I was sure weren't contacts while I could see no crook in his nose.

"So why am I here?" I asked him directly, raising my eyebrows at his attitude.

He dropped his arm from the table, returning it to his side before grinning. "Straight to the point, eh?" he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck with one of his hands. He kept eye contact when he spoke again. "I just wanted to meet you."

My eyes narrowed at his answer. "And how do you know of me, Herbivore?"

Despite the serious tone of my voice, Dino's lips twitched. "I thought Mukuro was lying about the nicknames," he muttered quietly before shaking his head. Even if his comment was quiet, I could still hear it. He addressed Rokudo as his first name, just like me had to me the first time. Either Dino was far too friendly or he thought we had a good enough relationship to refer to each other so casually. "You kind of became the topic of conversation a few times," he explained, "so I started to get interested."

I decided to be blunt. "Well I've never heard about you."

"Eh?" he blinked. "Damn it, I got fooled again. Stupid pineapple." His voice became lower at the end, just as he was cursing Rokudo's existence. I arched an eyebrow at the nickname; I'd never called him a pineapple before. A small dusting of pink became apparent across his cheeks as he admitted, "I've actually asked to meet you a few times before."

"You do realize I'm not a prostitute, right?" I couldn't be counted as one if I'd never succeeded, not even once. A stranger hadn't even kissed me before, that was how successful I was. They were all breathing heavily and nursing their wounds instead of trying to jump me again.

"Yes." He blinked. "I already know about what usually happens. I wouldn't have wanted to meet you if you were a prostitute."

My expression twisted into a scowl as I curled one of my hands into a fist under the table, out of his sight. "Are you saying I wouldn't have been good enough for you?" I hissed, "not worthy of your time?" Shock dominated the rest of the emotions across his face after he'd processed my words. "I shouldn't even be here," I grunted, leaning back into the seat before crossing my arms over my chest. If it wasn't the idea of Rokudo having to pay the rent and a month free of his pranks, I would've walked straight out of the restaurant. It didn't matter that his friend was attractive at that point. I stared off into the rest of the restaurant instead of awkwardly looking at Dino, waiting for a reply.

"I didn't mean that." He sighed, the table moving as I saw him place his arm on there again in my peripheral vision. I was watching one of the candles of another table flicker as he carried on. "I meant that I wanted to meet you normally; a date just like this, Kyouya."

"This isn't a date," I denied, frowning to myself.

The smile on his face was evident in his voice. "Care to enlighten me what it is then?"

For once, I didn't have an answer. I begrudgingly ignored what he last said, turning back around and scooting over in the seat. Before, I could feel his knees pressing against my own even though there was a lot of space within the booth. It was probably my fault, though, for simply sliding myself in without looking where he was. "Why me?" I asked, becoming more specific. "You could have any of Rokudo's nasty friends."

As he opened his mouth to answer, the waitress came to the table. I frowned as he ordered quickly, not letting me slip a comment in. The idiot had assumed he knew what I'd liked and ordered for me, even the drinks, too. _If I don't like it, I'm kicking him, _I decided.

"The same reason you don't talk to them," he explained when she had left. "They're nasty. You, on the other hand, aren't."

"Thanks for the compliment." I snorted quietly. "And you know this how?" I asked, arching an eyebrow as he grinned sheepishly at me.

"Considering Mukuro refers to you as 'innocent little Kyouya', I doubt you're like his friends." Dino still kept eye contact with me, not breaking it off when his comments were too blunt. "Plus, I've kind of..." Dino gulped. "Stumbled into you before."

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrows. This was news; I hadn't seen his face before I'd stepped into the restaurant. "And when was that?"

"A couple of weeks ago. You probably didn't see me because you were _busy _with someone else." As I was about to snap at him to explain more—to say what the hell he thought I was doing—before he carried on. "I saw them practically jump you." _Oh. _That happened almost every time, he could have been there at any point. "You were only a few steps from me, I was going to go help you," he proclaimed, "and then introduce myself, of course, but you'd already dealt with it." It sounded as though he thought he could have been my knight in shining armour. _Fool. _"I really don't want to get punched by you." He grimaced.

"Then don't do anything wrong; correct yourself by not being so familiar with me, Dino." I frowned. "Don't call me my first name."

"But I like your first name," he said quickly, his lips curling into a smile. "And you're calling me mine."

"Rokudo wouldn't tell me your last," I defended myself. "If he's told you about me, you should know I don't like being addressed casually." That was when a thought struck me—if Dino had saw me on the street, when I was dealing with someone Rokudo said to go see, it didn't make sense why he'd recognized me. He should not have known what I looked like until I sat down in front of him. I drew my eyebrows together as I asked, "How did you know it was me?"

"Eh?" Dino said loudly.

"When you saw me with that man," I clarified, "how did you know what I looked like?"

The blonde froze, his face becoming red as he stumbled over his next words. "W-well I kind of—I-I mean —"

"_How?_" I pressed.

"Mukuro gave me pictures?" he said, yet it sounded more like a question at the end. "It's not like I asked for them—well, I _did, _but that was after he gave me some first!" For once, he looked away after blurting out the truth. It was amusing how scarlet his cheeks had become, contrasting with the rest of his skin. It was slightly annoying that he still looked attractive when he was embarrassed, though. "Can you blame me? You're beautiful."

His explanation was not what I'd wanted to hear, yet it still made me embarrassed. My head was turned to the side quickly, so Dino couldn't see the blush on my face. "Burn them," I demanded, "burn the pictures."

"I'll get rid of them later." He sighed. "I've finally spoken to you properly, after all."

"Don't be so happy about that," I grunted. "I'm leaving after this." It didn't matter that he wasn't as vile as I was expecting; I was still not going to go into bed with him. I frowned as I thought about how Rokudo would bug me after it —he'd been expecting me to moan underneath Dino, after all. If I ate dinner then left, he'd still have to pay our rent and then leave me alone. It wasn't in our deal of sorts that I had to sleep with Dino. _Loop hole!_

Dino laughed at my comment, his smile becoming lop-sided as he grinned at me. "I wasn't expecting you to. You can't warm up to me straight away, right?"

"I'm not going to warm up to you." I frowned. "I'm not going to see you again after this."

"Already rejecting me?" His left eyebrow became arched. "Our date hasn't lasted that long yet; you might change your mind." Dino grinned at me again as I eyed him sceptically. The male was far too friendly, not taking my insults correctly. Even Rokudo had been put off by them in the beginning, yet Dino was laughing them off before trying to encourage me to meet him again. _Is he some sort of a stalker? _I was worried about what kind of pictures he'd received as well, definitely due to the fact I hadn't known any were being taken. Knowing Rokudo, there would be the worst kind of ones. Maybe even a picture where I was getting dressed and the damn _pineapple_ —I did like how that sounded —thought it would be funny to capture it.

"This isn't a date, Herbivore," I denied it again.

"Right, right." He laughed, his irides shining in amusement as he looked at how I was sitting. I still had my arms crossed over my chest, clearly indicating that I didn't want to be there. I didn't agree to look happy. _Damn it, why did he have to be attractive? _I mentally cursed. The night would've been easier if it was someone ugly, just like the male with scars over his face that Rokudo was usually seen with. "So, Kyouya," he said after a few moments of silence. "What made you agree to come see me?"

"You mean apart from Rokudo not pissing me off and stealing my clothes?" I raised my eyebrows. "Nothing."

"Oh, that burns."

"I don't know you; why would I go out of my way to meet you?" I scoffed. "Why did you think I would?"

"Considering Mukuro talks about you, I thought he might talk about me, too." He sighed, running a hand through his hair and revealing his forehead. His bangs were misplaced when he let his hand fall back down to his side as he shifted in his seat, making ours knees brush against each other again. I frowned as I glanced under the table from the angle I was at, just in time to see our knees connect. My legs were to the right as I scooted along again. "Maybe it's because he was drunk?" he mused, "he doesn't speak of you when we're sober, not even when I ask."

Curiosity got the better of me. "What does he say?" When the male across from me averted his eyes for the second time, I sighed to myself. I knew what it meant at that point. "Dino."

"That you're a prude." The blush across his cheeks meant he was trying to keep something from me as well. I was tempted to kick him under the table to make him talk, but I stopped my foot half way when I saw the blonde's mouth open again. I arched an eyebrow as his eyes darted back to look at me. "That you need to get laid, too, since you'd become much nicer after."

_Lovely. _"And is that why we're here tonight?" I asked, my eyebrows raised despite the fact it was a rhetorical question.

He blinked twice before his face became completely red. "That wasn't my intention!" he said quickly, his eyes wide.

"Oh?"

"Yes!" Dino defended himself, his face only becoming darker. "But if you want that to happen, I'm not going to refuse."

I eyed him warily for a few moments before letting the topic drop. He seemed sincere enough with his words, yet I was sure I'd catch him out later. "Rokudo said you were twenty-six."

"Yeah, I am," he admitted with a sheepish smile. "Kyouya, do you mind not mentioning Mukuro?" he requested, his expression becoming serious. The smile was knocked off his lips as he stared at me, his eyes unwavering. "It feels like he's a third wheel on our date, even though I can't see his annoying face." My eyebrows knitted together from his request; although I had mentioned Rokudo a few times it wasn't enough to have been classed as a third wheel. It was understandable that he'd been brought up, too; I didn't know anything about Dino nor did I really want to. I was merely making conversation so the night wouldn't have been as awkward as it could have been.

"I've barely mentioned that herbivore," I defended myself, my voice sharp.

"More than enough," he countered. "I want to know more about _you _instead."

"Shouldn't you already know everything?" I spat, "with the pictures and stalking."

With a blush, Dino skipped over my first point. "I didn't stalk you!"

Placing my hand on the table, I spat, "It doesn't matter if you did. You're not worth my time." I scooted along, ignoring the fact our knees brushed against each other again. As I saw his surprised expression in the corner of my eye I proclaimed, "You're just like the rest of them. You just want to fuck me, right?" I grinded my teeth together as I pivoted, pushing myself up from my seat before looking over my shoulder at him. "It's not happening, _Dino. _Forget this ever happened."

"Wait, Kyouya!" he called, getting up as well.

"Do not address me," I hissed, glaring down at him.

When I heard someone gasp before a body collided with mine, I cursed under my breath. I stumbled backwards momentarily before I regained my balance, my eye twitching as I saw the liquid that was staining my trousers. The waitress had knocked into me, spilling the drinks that were intended for the blonde and I onto my clothing. Somehow my shirt was free of any splotches of the drink. My gaze soon found the mortified waitress in front of me, my expression becoming dark. "I'll bite you to death," I hissed before taking a step in her direction.

Before I could strike, Dino had grabbed onto my left wrist, the warmth of his hand transferring to my skin despite my shirt covering my wrist. I turned to look back at him—well, glare—yet he'd dragged me forward before I could. He pulled me away from the waitress, muttering something under his breath as we walked through the restaurant.

"Dino," I hissed, trying to yank my wrist from in his hand. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you out of trouble." He grinned over his shoulder, increasing his pace. "Let's get you cleaned up."

I blinked, surprised by the lack of change in his attitude. He was still being nice, despite the fact I'd thrown it in his face only moments ago. As we weaved through a few tables, I asked, "Why are you still here?"

"Because I want to spend time with you. I'm sorry you got the wrong impression back there, Kyouya," he simply said while not looking at me. My lips curled into a frown as we walked past the employee I'd spoken to in the beginning, him staring at us for a moment, before Dino adjusted his grip on my wrist. "I do want to have sex with you, it's true, but not right now. Before I touch you, I want you to like me," he admitted before turning a corner.

My eyes were fixated on my stained jeans, uncomfortably wet from the drinks that had been spilled on them, as the blonde spoke to an employee. I was mulling over what he'd announced moments ago, saying that he wanted me to like him first. That was slightly impossible, especially due to the fact I'd never liked anyone before. The best relationship I had was with Rokudo of all people, yet that ended with bruises and scratches. Dino apparently wanted one with different types of bruises; ones I was uncertain about. I stared at his back as he was handed a key before squeezing my wrist, alerting me we were moving again. I awkwardly trailed after him as we walked up the stairs, his grip only becoming tighter before it loosened and his hand was removed.

His hand slipped into my own moments after, his fingers curling between mine as we turned a corner. We weren't saying anything, him for some reason I couldn't fathom and me simply because I was uncomfortable in my trousers. I glared down at the denim again, staring at the darker patch before I almost stumbled into Dino's back. He'd suddenly stopped to open a door before we walked inside. I glanced at the interior momentarily before he dragged me into the nearest room, which happened to be the bathroom. I blinked from the white of the tiles, contrasting with the black tiles of the floor and the metal inside the room.

"Are you expecting something to happen?" I asked, referring to the bed I'd caught sight of.

"No," Dino answered, looking over his shoulder to grin at me. He squeezed my fingers as he said, "I didn't think you'd be comfortable in the restroom downstairs so I rented a room."

My eyebrow became arched. "Just to get our drinks off of me?" Surely he knew that was a waste of money, even if it was a nice gesture. I refused to believe he was that nice, though; I was still slightly convinced he was sleaze. "Why are you even bothering?"

"To win you over?" He shrugged, turning around to face me. "If you want to get the wine out of your jeans, I think you need to take them off."

_Wine, _I mentally groaned. That would make sense why there was a pungent smell in the air around us. "Get out then." I scowled.

Dino placed his hands in the air, releasing mine to do so, in an attempt to convince me. "I'm not going to touch you," he said, honestly enough for me to narrow my eyes at him, "just going to help." I looked at him warily for a few moments, waiting for his expression to waver, before mentally shrugging my shoulders. I wasn't aroused at that moment, meaning I had nothing to be worried about. Even if Dino was attractive to look at, that didn't mean I was going to crawl into bed with him.

When I'd undone the button of my jeans, I realized something. I'd forgotten the damn underwear I was wearing, somehow ignoring the fact I could feel the denim more as I'd been walking. To mask up my embarrassment, I tore my eyes away from my lower half and buttoned my trousers up again before Dino could catch a glimpse. "I've changed my mind," I hissed, "get out."

"Eh?"

"I said _leave,_" I growled, crossing my arms over my chest as he stared at me.

"If you're uncomfortable, Kyouya, I won't touch _that _area." I could see him gulp, a small blush becoming apparent along his cheeks as he averted his eyes. I narrowed my own in response.

"So you don't want to touch me now?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows as he only became more flustered. He raised his hand, the one that had been previously holding my own, to cover his face in an attempt to hide the blush across his cheeks. It was amusing to see what type of reactions I could get from him. "Which is it, Herbivore?"

"Of course I do. I just—No_, _I mean, _not _if you don't want me—"

I interrupted him quickly with a low voice. "So you did bring me here so you could fuck me?" Despite all of his words being sincere, I didn't know whether or not to believe him. It seemed as though he really cared about whether or not I approved of him before he attempted to make me moan. He hadn't jumped me, too, only holding my hand when we were coming into the hotel room.

"I only wanted to go on a date with you." He groaned into his hand, still keeping his eyes locked on something rather than me. "It was always a possibility! But I didn't know you were this stubborn."

"Stubborn?" I asked, my lips curling into a smirk as I walked towards him. Dino's eyes were darting all over the bathroom; I supposed he didn't know where to look. The fact that he couldn't look me in the eye meant something, too. As I took another step, noticing that he was looking at the tiles, I said "Maybe you just didn't seduce me correctly."

His eyes finally met mine when we were close together. Dino stared into my eyes momentarily before blinking, a small dusting of pink appearing on his face as he leaned forward. "So... I have to seduce you again, right?" he breathed.

My smirk became larger as I saw him lean in further towards me, his eyes fixated on my own at that moment. The eye contact was a plus, showing me he wasn't trying to toy with me. "If you can," I taunted, amused by how his eyes had widened, "Dino." I smirked.

It was my turn to widen my eyes in surprise when Dino had pressed his lips against mine. It wasn't gentle at all; he moved his lips against my own harshly, staring into my eyes while his irides shined. My hands somehow found their way into his hair, knotting the strands between my fingers, as he leaned into me even more. I had to tilt my head back to get an appropriate angle—until that moment, I hadn't realized how much smaller I was than him. My skin felt odd where we were connected, yet I kicked that out of my mind as he pushed me backwards. I gasped silently as my back hit the tiles on the wall, Dino taking that chance to slip his tongue into my mouth. Roughly the same time one of his hands found its way to my waist, circling around me as he pushed me closer to his own body. The other was in my own hair, playing with the strands by the nape of my neck. As I tilted my head upwards for more access into his own, I realized how awkward I was being. Dino was probably experienced—at kissing, touching and everything else that needed to be included, yet I was, just like the nickname I'd acquired had said, _innocent. _When his appendage was pressing against my own, I poked back uncertainly. My eyes were closed after that, not wanting to stare into his eyes so he could see I was unsure, before he brushed against my tongue again.

A moan was building up in the back of my throat after a few moments, the noise only being fuelled by Dino stroking a sensitive part inside of my mouth. My chest started to feel tight from the lack of breath, due to the fact I could only take in small gasps before Dino thrust his tongue back into my mouth. All I could hear was our strangled breathing and the pulse inside of my head, echoing. As I leaned my back against the wall, I felt his leg go in between mine, slipping his thigh in to touch my arousal gently. I groaned into the kiss, the vibrations only fuelling our movements, as he entangled our tongues again. My head was becoming dizzy from the lack of oxygen after a few moments, so my hands dropped to his chest, my palms out as I tried to push him back. Dino merely dropped his hand from my hair, too, before grabbing my hands, still reaching deeper inside of my mouth. He was showing no intention of stopping and I was sure, as a moan slipped out of my mouth, that my face was red from embarrassment and the need for air.

Not wanting to push at Dino's chest again, just to have his hand grab my own, I pulled my lips away from his. As I panted for breath and looked at him through hazy eyes, it was hard to ignore that his own were half-lidded as he moved towards me again. He licked my lips for a moment, removing the bond of saliva that had connected us together. He adjusted the arm around my waist, pulling my body closer to his, as he leaned in again. Dino's breath was fanning my ear as he whispered, "This is where you're supposed to melt into my arms and offer yourself to me."

I gulped from his words mixed in with his tone; it was the lowest I'd heard so far that night, his voice becoming husky as he spoke directly into my ear. I could feel my member give a twitch from his words, too, which surely meant it was okay to continue. Instead of replying, I simply bit down onto my bottom lip as he placed both of his arms around my waist again, that time tighter than before.

When I was lifted up into the air suddenly before Dino shifted my body, I blinked in shock. "Dino," I hissed as one of his arms was pressing against my thighs, just below my backside. I shot him an incredulous look as he walked out of the room, silently demanding for him to put me down. He merely grinned at me, his other arm placed on my back with his hand holding onto my shoulder. I wasn't used to being lifted up into the air, especially if it was as sudden as that. "Put me down."

Dino did do what I said that time, dropping me down onto the bed within a few seconds. My eyes were widened as he crawled on after, pressing his hand onto my chest to make me fall back down onto the mattress. I stared at him curiously as he hovered above me, his lips curled into a smirk as he placed his hands on either side of my head. Apart from the fact his leg had found its way between mine again, I was curious to see what he would do next. There was a glint in his eyes as he lowered his head down to me, his lips pressing fleeting kisses onto my jaw. I moaned softly at the feeling, especially when his teeth were soon grazing against my skin. My jaw tingled where he'd touched, heat spiralling inside of my stomach from his touches. When Dino's tongue had licked the length of my neck, a shiver ran down my spine. I enjoyed his action far too much, not resisting as he let one of his hands brushed along my side. I leaned into his touch as his left hand was on my chest, the heat and weight of his hand alerting me where he was going.

"Dino," I groaned when his fingertip trailed over my nipple slowly, his actions teasing when he realized that it had became hard from his actions. My arousal was stirring from his actions, too, only encouraging my lack of breath at that moment. I leaned into his touch again, sucking in a breath through my teeth as he bit down into my neck at roughly the same time he squeezed my nipple. I wasn't expecting the spike of pain to have been mixed in with pleasure, the sensations together making me gasp out. My back had became arched unintentionally as he sucked on my neck, surely making a mark among my pale skin. My breath was becoming heavy as he trailed his nail around my nipple, another spike of pleasure running through me to join my already active arousal, before his hand started moving downwards. "A-ah." I gripped the plush duvet we were placed upon, not sure where else to grab at that moment. I curled my hands into fists around the material while closing my eyes, Dino humming against my neck as he grazed it with his teeth again. He was gradually trailing lower, my body anticipating his next movements. "Dino," I moaned again, that time from him biting into a certain part of my neck, just below my jugular. My eyes had opened from shock, most of the blood in my body either coiling inside of my abdomen or staining the skin of my face. I gasped softly to myself as he laughed lowly, licking the area he'd bitten into as if to soothe the pain that had erupted. "Ah."

The feeling of his tongue on my skin only made me moan again; the sudden change in temperature was surprising, especially when he withdrew his mouth to blow air upon the section. I gripped the sheets harder, trying to ignore the twitch my member gave. Dino was teasing at that moment; he knew what he was doing to me and yet, he wasn't doing anything about it. His hand was soon trailing over my stomach, his teeth pressing into my collarbone as my shirt had revealed more of my flesh. That was another reason that I'd wanted to buy a smaller size, it showed far too much of my chest yet at that moment, I didn't mind. As he sucked on my collarbone I gasped quietly, my back arching again as I bit down onto my bottom lip.

"Kyouya," he whispered huskily, "you have one chance to tell me to stop." I moaned in response, feeling his hand pulling up my shirt before smoothing over the skin of my stomach. His finger traced my navel for a moment before he was going lower, admiring my abs only momentarily. "If not I'll have you writhing below me, moaning even sexier than you are right now." His nail pressed into my abdomen, alerting me where he was going, before I felt his fingertips brushing over the skin just above my trousers. I hummed softly, Dino licking the length of my neck again as he waited for an answer. "What do you want me to do?" he breathed, "I can show you more pleasure than this."

"I doubt you could make me feel that way," I taunted, my voice low as my eyes became half-lidded when I'd opened them. Dino had removed himself from my neck, making it so I was staring directly into his eyes when I had opened my own. His expression was serious, despite the lust reflected in his irides. There was no smile on his lips as he stared at me and I had to believe he was serious. He was being sincere enough to let me have a say in what was happening, yet I couldn't find it within myself to refuse him. He was attractive, after all, and apparently cared about what happened to me. That had to have been why he pulled me away before I could injure the waitress. I arched an eyebrow as he carried on staring at me, his hand not moving from its position on my stomach. "Are you going to prove me wrong?" I smirked.

His lips curled into a smile after that. "You bet I will," he breathed, dipping his head down to place a chaste kiss on my lips before he pulled away from me. He undid the button of my trousers after that, positioning himself between my spread legs as I waited impatiently to see what he'd do next. If it had felt that good to have my neck being sucked upon, I was curious about the rest. Dino was taking his sweet time, though; that was obvious as he slowly played with my zip.

"Dino," I growled, wanting him to hurry up before he flashed me a grin.

"Patience," he purred, "you don't want this to be over quickly, do you?" My eyes widened from his words, the blush that had faded from my cheeks previously coming back with a vengeance. "You're going to have to scream my name a few times before we're finished." He winked, pulling my jeans down, revealing my underwear to him quickly. I blushed in humiliation as he stared at my lower half, his hands stopping in their movements as surprise dominated the rest of his emotions. He blinked a couple of times as my face only got hotter; Dino was simply staring down at me, not carrying on like I'd anticipated for him to do. I'd forgotten, yet again, that I was wearing the ridiculously lacy _panties. _As I stared awkwardly at his face, waiting for the moment for him to react weirdly, Dino finally lifted his head up. His eyes met mine as we stared at each other, embarrassment clear in my expression as his was only shock. He opened his mouth to say something a few times, yet he closed it after a second, internally debating what to say. I wanted nothing more than to bang my head onto the nearest wall—conveniently the one placed just behind the headboard of the bed—since I'd brought the awkward situation upon myself. My memory was starting to become my own enemy.

"Fuck," I cursed under my breath, getting ready to move out from under him and get the hell out of there. Yet as I shifted from below him, he carried on with his movements. I blinked in shock when he slipped my jeans off, throwing them on the floor with ease. My head was snapped back up to stare at his expression, inwardly grimacing as he was still as shocked as before. Except that time, his face with burning scarlet.

"You actually wore them," he said, shock clear in his voice. "What is this?"

"Eh?" I blinked. I had to process what he said again, just to make sure I'd heard correctly. I stared at him incredulously, my thoughts becoming erratic as he continued to stare down at my lower half. One of his hands had moved to hold onto my hip, half of his palm pressing into my skin while the rest of it was touching the lace of the underwear. There was no way that Dino could have known about them. He hadn't caught sight of them earlier, nor did I suspect myself to have muttered something regarding them under my breath. "Are you a fucked up stalker?" I hissed, raising myself up from the mattress with my elbows. "Get the hell away from me."

I glowered as darkly as I could as his head snapped up, his eyes connecting with my narrowed ones. "Wait, Kyouya," he said quickly, reaching out to me. His hands were on my shoulders soon after that, pressing me down on the mattress as panic became apparent on his face. "I'm not a stalker," the blonde denied, "I'm _not _stalking you."

"What the fuck are you then?" I growled, shifting underneath him again to try and get away. It didn't help that his body was between my legs where they had been previously spread. I flushed from the embarrassment of my position, anger coursing through my veins, too, when I realized what kind of an idiot I was for even agreeing to any of the things I had that night. "How did you know?"

"Because I'm the one who asked for you to wear them!" Dino blurted out, his face becoming red moments after. "W-wait, no. That came out wrong," he stuttered, his hands still holding me down as he stared at me. My expression was simply confused as I waited for him to explain, not moving my body any more at that moment. It might have had something to do with the hands that were holding me down, his fingers curling into my shoulder through my shirt. It was good that I couldn't feel anything pressed against my lower half, though, that would've made me want to cringe in embarrassment. More than anything I wanted to be alone so I could strip out of the embarrassing garment and then throw it away, maybe burn if I was lucky. "It was just a joke."

"You have two seconds to explain, Herbivore," I hissed, "before I bite you to death."

"I don't really remember well," he explained quickly, a grimace forming on his face, "but the other night when I was drunk with Mukuro, we made a bet." My eyes narrowed in response. "All I know is I lost if he actually got you to wear _that_ when we finally met."

"It's _your _fault that he harassed me this afternoon?" I hissed, my hands gripping onto his wrists. "What's wrong with you?"

"I was drunk!" he defended himself, the blush still on his cheeks. "I never expected for it to happen."

"Excuses are for herbivores," I growled, "I'm going to kill you." Dino's eyes had widened before he'd moved again. I blinked when he'd moved his arms from my shoulders, choosing to pin my wrists down beside me head. I arched an eyebrow as he leaned forward, his face within biting range in a matter of moments. "Get off of me," I demanded.

Instead of an answer, Dino pressed his lips against mine again. I hissed at him, despite the fact that it was muffled by our connected skin, before his appendage trailed over my lower lip. My eyes were half-lidded as I stared up at his expression, not expecting to have seen his eyebrows slanted down in concentration. He continued kissing me for a few moments I breathed a sigh of relief, causing him to take the chance and thrust his tongue into my mouth. He wrapped it around mine quickly, tugging it in an attempt to show his dominance in the situation. Despite the fact that I wanted to push him away, hurt him some more for his insensitive actions, I moaned instead. My back arched unintentionally from the feeling of Dino poking around inside my mouth again, rubbing against the same sensitive section as before. My chest felt tight as I felt something press against my lower half. I blinked in confusion, not being at the right angle to look downwards to see what was happening. I simply had to stare at Dino's face, either in his serious sienna irides or the rest of his face. I groaned as he rubbed against me again, that time causing my head to tilt back so he could reach farther inside.

"A-ah!" I moaned, the sound being muffled by our lips yet still creating vibrations between us. Dino had thrust his arousal against mine, the material of his trousers against the flimsy one of my underwear making the friction between us almost unbearable. Despite the fact that it was an unexpected movement, Dino had rubbed our arousals together a moment after, not giving me time to get used to the feeling. I gasped out again, my member twitching painfully from the spike of pleasure. It felt great for him to grind against me, pressing harder as he tangled my tongue with his. I was the weaker one in the situation, that was for sure, yet I didn't mind as he made me gasp for air again. I wanted more of the sinful feeling of us pressed against each other, enough so I didn't struggle in his hold anymore. As he shifted my wrists so they were in only one of his hands, I didn't resist, only humming as the free one made its way down my body. As his fingertips grazed over the skin of my hip, I attempted to win some sort of dominance in the situation. I thrust my tongue against his, lifting my hips at the same time to brush against him, and was rewarded with a low moan. I smirked to myself before he decided to return the action tenfold, pushing my head down onto the mattress as my breath became short. His fingers were playing with the lace, only brushing against my skin every few seconds before he thrust into my arousal, that time harder than before. "Ahh."

When Dino pulled away, I gasped for air, trying to return the colour of my face back to normal. "What a good expression you have," he commented, placing a small kiss on my left cheek. "I want to see more of them," he announced, pulling his head away from me while staring down. Moisture had built up in my eyes from the kiss, so my vision was slightly blurry as I stared up at him. He raised his eyebrows as he glanced down at me, his lips curling into a smile. "That blush is adorable."

That comment caused me to frown. "I don't want to be seen as ad—_A-ah!_" I'd started, yet he'd interrupted me by grinding his arousal against my own. It was harder that time, him purposefully pressing against my member before pushing forward again, resulting in more friction than there had been before. "D-Dino," I moaned, scrunching my face up in an effort not to moan again right after. He'd pressed into me again, encouraging the heat that had been coiling inside of my stomach. With every movement that he made, it was gradually shooting lower, making it so I was closer to writhing below him and closer to release, too. My hips were raised in an attempt to find friction again, almost yearning for the feeling between us. His free hand moved from playing with the lace, skimming over the flesh of my backside before moving down to my thigh. I gulped as I peeked through my eyelashes, mentally noting that a mischievous sparkle had came into his eyes. "Ahh," I groaned again, that time my voice becoming louder as the pleasure built up. Dino knew that it was happening, too; that was why his smile had become larger.

"Kyouya," he whispered, his hand slipping back up to feel my backside. I jerked forward in surprise when he squeezed my right cheek, hard enough that a small spike of pain had erupted. My eyes were on his face as I stared up at him incredulously, yet he only grinned before pressing against me again. My expression soon contorted into one of pleasure, my breath escaping my lips as I tried to hold back a moan again. Too many of them noises had been escaping my lips; before I knew it, I could have became addicted to them. His hand was soon touching the rest of my backside, his fingertips only grazing the flesh as he didn't squeeze it again. I bit down onto my lip harshly as he pressed our members together again, my own straining against the material of my underwear. The throbbing was unbearable at that moment, my pulse out of control, too. I needed to find release soon and by what Dino was making me feel, I thought it would've been soon. I moaned softly as he took in a deep breath from above me, purposely making sure to grind against me in the process.

"F-fuck," I cursed under my breath, my back arching off of the mattress as he grinned. "Ah." As I felt the coiling within my lower half, I turned my face to the side, refusing to look him in the eye as I was about to release. It should have only been a few more thrusts until I moaned out again, that time louder than the rest. As I bit down onto my lower lip again, Dino's hand that was holding onto my wrists released me. I pulled them down near my side quickly, mimicking my actions earlier where I held onto the sheet below us. A hand was soon on my face after that, turning it towards him as I became aware of how close we were.

We were almost touching noses as he whispered lowly, "I want to see your face when you come."

When he thrust against me one more time, I knew I was at my limit. Gripping the sheets harder, I bit down on my bottom lip to try and muffle my moan as the heat that had been previously coiling shot to the end of my member. "D-Dino," I moaned loudly as I came, him grinding against me in response to my moan. My back had arched from my actions, my pulse becoming quick, too, so when I had to come back down and calm myself, I had my mouth open as I gasped for air. Dino leaned down as I was panting, pressing a kiss to my temple before he grinned down at me. I looked at him through questioning but blurry eyes.

As his hand was travelling down my side again, he whispered huskily into my ear, "If you don't like these so much, let's get rid of them." I groaned softly as he slipped the underwear off of me, the material grazing my arousal in the process. He pulled back to get them off of my legs properly, throwing them on the floor beside my trousers before sitting up. I smirked before I followed his actions, pushing myself up before I reached out to him. I fisted his shirt into my palm before leaning forward, pressing his lips against mine again. Dino's eyes had widened in surprise before they became half-lidded, his body leaning into mine in the process. I pulled away from his as he attempted to deepen it, letting my hands fall down to the bottom of his t-shirt. My lips curled into a smirk as I pulled it up, ignore his surprise expression, before I threw his shirt onto the floor with my own. Earlier I had seen a tattoo peeking out of his shirt and hair on his neck, yet as I saw his torso bare I realized there were a lot more. All leading down from the left side of his neck to the back of his palm. I arched an eyebrow before moving forward, slightly amused by his bemused expression, to place my lips on his neck. "Eh?" he questioned.

Where he'd been tattooed didn't taste any different to the rest of his skin; I found that out when I bit down onto the tattoo there, smirking from the small gasp he produced. "Quiet, Herbivore," I murmured, making my way down slowly. He whispered my name as my fingers brushed over his stomach, admiring the muscles for a few moments, before going lower. I made eye contact with him for a moment, staring into his confused eyes before I leaned forward again. I bit down onto his neck, just beside the blue flames that had been painted there, making sure to add enough pressure to make him hiss in pain. Even if I was the submissive one in our positions—at least by what it looked like at that point—didn't mean I was going to let him get away with everything. Only I had released at that point, too, so surely his arousal must have been throbbing painfully. Unless he was toying with me, not enjoying what was happening. A frown frowned on my face before I glanced down, stopping in my ministrations for a moment, before smirking against his neck. It was hard to ignore the bulge that was straining against his trousers, alerting me that he was excited, too. I nipped on the skin of his neck again, travelling lower towards his collarbone as I let one of my hands gently place itself on top of his arousal. He jumped slightly from the touch, amusing me, before I pressed down harder, making sure my hand was almost cupping him. "Hn," I grunted against his neck, not sure how to take his reaction.

"Wait, Kyouya," he breathed, "stop." My teeth were biting down onto his neck again, that time on the flesh between his shoulder and neck. Dino hissed from pain, flinching as well, before I heard him groan softly.

I pulled back after a few moment, staring directly into his wide eyes. Dino seemed nervous for some reason, despite the fact there was a small blush along his cheeks. I arched an eyebrow at his composure, questioning internally if he was worthy of seeing me in such a state, before I moved my hand that was upon his clothed member. My fingers trailed along his arousal momentarily, just to see how large he seemed to be, before I pulled them away. "Take them off," I demanded while casting a meaningful glance down to his arousal.

It didn't take Dino long to do what I wanted. He blinked before removing his belt teasingly slowly, the only sounds apart from the clinking of the metal being our breathing. He threw it on the floor moments after, making sure to stare at me as he did so, with a lopsided smile on his face. He grinned at me before undoing the button, slipping his cargo pants off slowly as well. I frowned at his movements, trying to ignore the heat that was building up in my face when his boxers were revealed. It was definitely hard to ignore the bulge I had been trying to at that point, yet as he broke eye contact with me to place the trousers on the floor, I inwardly grimaced. Although I wouldn't admit it out loud, I was starting to panic about what I had got myself into. It was a dangerous situation, to say the least, and I had a feeling that I would be sore in the morning. Even with the idiotic advice I was given, as I stared at his lower half, I gulped. Dino turned to look at me after that, a sheepish smile upon his lips as he still had his underwear on. I leaned forward to push him to sit, crawling in between his spread legs with a smirk across my own lips.

"You're rather eager," he remarked, his voice light. As he moved his hand to cup my face, I slapped it away before kneeling down. Dino took in a loud breath when he realized what I was doing, his hand resting in my hair as I pulled the waistband of his boxers down. I blinked at the sight of his arousal, taking in a deep breath, before darting my tongue out and licking a small section. Dino's fingers had moved to grip the strands of my hair, pulling on them in encouragement from that one lick, urging me on to continue. I smirked at his reaction, curious to see what he would do afterward. Although I was awkward, I licked the length of his member again, not wanting to attempt to take him into my mouth at that moment. I knew roughly what to do; not because I'd imagined doing such things, merely due to my roommate handing out random tips at the worst time. I blew on Dino's member causing his body to jerk forward with a small moan of my name. He seemed to have been enjoying it, especially when I took half of him into my mouth. It was uncomfortable, to say the least, but I told myself that it had to be done. I couldn't imagine what he was feeling either; I'd never experienced such a thing, yet Dino probably had more than enough times. I furrowed my eyes as I thought that, closing my eyes before licking from the base to the tip, before taking him into my mouth. He moaned loudly as I did that, his member twitching within my mouth.

I tried to pull away in confusion but Dino's hands within my hair kept me in place. I hissed in discomfort as he bucked his hips forward, making his arousal go further into my mouth. I almost choked from the feeling, and the fact that I could make out his pulse as well, was odd. I looked up to see his expression, for some sort of explanation, but all I saw with Dino biting down onto his bottom lip. He was looking down at me through half-lidded eyes, the blush across his cheeks vivid as he took in a breath. It was an encouraging expression, yet by keeping eye contact he twitched again.

When I realized I couldn't fit all of his member into my mouth, I used one of my hands to caress the areas I couldn't reach. I could hear Dino hum quietly in approval, thrusting his arousal into my mouth again as he gently edged himself towards me. When I accidentally let my teeth brush against him as I pulled back to suck upon his tip, Dino had moaned louder than before. I blinked in surprise, taking in the new information before carrying on. He wasn't getting any smaller from my actions, a detail that had me inwardly grimacing as I thought about what would happen next. My predictions seemed to be correct at that moment; I _was _going to be sore when I was finished with him. Yet as I thought that, my own member pulsed uncomfortably. I didn't know how to react to becoming aroused from such a thing, but it was understandable by the moans that Dino was emitting. They were low and throaty, only urging me to try and produce more with every one he let slip through his lips.

After making sure that he wasn't looking down at me anymore—instead, Dino had his eyes closed as he bucked his hips again—I moved the hand that wasn't fondling with the bottom of his member. Slowly I placed my hand by my backside awkwardly, mentally telling myself that I had to do such a thing if I didn't want to groan in pain. I had proof right in front of me at that moment that it was going to be painful, too. I pushed my index finger into my entrance slowly, my face contorting in discomfort as I tried to distract myself by licking Dino's member again. Although it was only half of my finger that I had thrust inside, it felt foreign. I'd screwed my nose up from the feeling, not enjoying it before Dino moaned from above me again. He pulled my head towards him, prodding his member against the back of my throat and causing my eyes to widen in surprise.

My eyes were closed after that, somewhat in concentration as I pushed the rest of my finger inside of me. It felt foreign; not right at all. As I hissed in discomfort, it created vibrations around Dino's arousal, causing him to twitch within my mouth again. I could feel myself stretching uncomfortably as I pulled my finger back, only feeling pain when I pushed it back to press against my muscles. My knuckle was grazing against the skin of my backside as I squirmed in discomfort, Dino's hands moving within my hair at the same time. My mouth tasted bitter as I pulled back, moaning quietly to myself as my finger was pushed back inside of me. It felt weird to feel my own muscles especially when my body jerked forward from the feeling.

"Kyouya," he moaned while lifting himself up. He kept my head in place as he thrust his member further inside, his hands gripping my hair harshly. I almost choked when he twitched again, that time a lot more than the rest. His member reached the back of my throat and with a low groan of my name, he released inside of my mouth. I had to try and relax my throat in an attempt not to choke and embarrass myself. As the substance travelled down, my finger was pushed further inside of myself at the same time. Dino slid out a few moments after, his breathing considerably louder as he caressed by jaw line softly. He sunk back down onto the mattress, an impish smile on his lips and a large blush as he pulled me up to sit as well. "Let me do that for you." He winked.

I bit down onto my lip as I removed my finger from my backside, scrunching my face up from the uncomfortable feeling before one of Dino's hands was cupping my face again. His thumb slid over my lips, wiping off any leftover liquid he'd released or any saliva that had trickled out, before his free hand was smoothing over the flesh of my backside again. He pulled me forward to sit on his lap—my legs on either side of his body—as I gripped his shoulder for support. I looked up at him uncertainly, for a twisted kind of reassurance, only to find out he was smiling at me fondly. As one of his fingers prodded my entrance, I hissed in disapproval. As I was about to call him to stop, ignoring the throbbing that had became painfully apparent in my arousal, he thrust his finger inside of me. I gasped, my body jerking forward from the sensation. It felt different from when it was my own finger; from not expecting his action to have come. His fingers were longer than my own, reaching deeper inside of me and causing me to stretch more than before. I groaned softly, digging my fingers into his skin.

"D-Dino," I moaned quietly after he'd thrust his digit back into me, that time another finger joining him. My eyes were shut firmly as I tried to keep my mouth shut, my moans of either pain and sometimes a small spike of pleasure almost slipping through my lips. As I wrinkled my nose when he brushed against my muscles again, Dino pressed his lips briefly against mine. I opened my eyes in confusion, staring at him through the moisture that had built up. Although I was seated within his lap, my body was unconsciously leaning up, jerking away from his touch despite my arched back. I was roughly at the same level as him only a few centimetres away from his blushing face. My next moan slipped through my lips causing my face to flame from embarrassment. "A-ah."

My teeth were pressing down on my lips as he nipped my ear. He placed the lobe into his mouth, sucking it for a moment before pulling the piece of flesh with his teeth. I'd closed my eyes firmly from the sensations, not trusting myself not to let them become half-lidded if they were open. Dino's voice sent a shiver down my spine as he whispered huskily, "I want to hear your voice as you enjoy yourself."

His two fingers were back inside me the moment after, pressing against a bundle of nerves I hadn't encountered before. My eyelids shot open, my body lurking forward as I moaned loudly. "A-ah!" My grip on his shoulders became tighter, Dino producing a small hiss of pain as I tried to hold back a moan again. "S-stop," I gasped, my body leaning forward again, that time causing my arousal to press against his abdomen. I could feel his own pressing against me, too, the warmth alerting me where exactly he was. The heat that was collecting inside of my stomach at that moment was excruciating, worse than the last time I'd felt it. I hadn't realized I'd became aroused from my actions earlier where I was trying to lubricate Dino's member, yet as he thrust his fingers inside of me again, my member gave a twitch—one that he could surely feel against him. I rested my head in the crook between his neck and shoulder, trying to muffle my moans upon his flesh. I bit softly into his collarbone, my teeth not penetrating the flesh to draw blood but enough for him to twitch against me. "Dino," I groaned, my thoughts becoming incoherent.

As a third finger joined the rest, my moans were becoming louder. My lower lip was almost becoming numb from the amount of pressure put onto it. As Dino pressed his arousal into me, arching up to press against my own erect member, I moaned softly through closed lips. "Let me hear how badly you want me," he growled lowly.

My member twitched again, that time Dino wrapping his free hand around my arousal from noticing my reaction. I cried out—to further my own embarrassment—as he pumped my member softly, pressing his fingers in deeper and brushing against the same bundle of nerves from earlier. With a loud moan, I came within his hand, some of the liquid falling against our chests as I gasped for air. "D-_Dino!_" My head fell against his neck again as I tried to recover my composure, my grip on his shoulders becoming weak as he withdrew his fingers from within me. With a small laugh they were gone, making my expression become scrunched up as I tried not to groan aloud again.

We were silent for a few moments, only the sound of my ragged breathing standing out from the rest of our noises. "You really did want me," he mused, wrapping his arms around my waist and bringing me closer to his body yet again. My face flushed from his comment, my teeth biting into his neck again, silently telling him not to say such embarrassing things aloud. He hissed in pain before laughing quietly, tightening his grip. "Draw blood. I dare you, Kyouya."

I smirked against his neck before accepting the dare, not hesitating a second before my teeth pressed down into his flesh. He jerked away from me momentarily, a small gasp slipping through his lips as I pressed down harder. I gnawed for a moment, waiting for the copper liquid to start flowering between my teeth and begin to coat my tongue. It only took a few more seconds of biting, Dino hissing quietly from the pain. I pulled my teeth away when I was satisfied, placing my lips on top of the wound and sucking to get more of the liquid out. My tongue was lapping up the remaining blood after and as I pulled away, I noticed the smears of scarlet that had been created across his tanned skin. "How was that?" I smirked, leaning back so he could see my expression.

"I think I can get used to it." He grinned sheepishly. His arms were moved from around my waist after that, his hands holding onto my hips as he raised my backside into the air slightly. I looked at him curiously, my eyebrows furrowed before I felt something wet trailing along my backside. I bit down onto my lip again, the copper taste of Dino's blood still inside of my mouth, as he gently grazed my entrance. I growled in frustration when he kept his movements teasing, a smile on his face as he did so. He made sure to grind his member against me again, that time leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on my lips. I frowned at him, trying to resist the urge to push my hips down to get the pain over and done with. "You really like this," he remarked, raising his eyebrows as he looked directly into my eyes. I narrowed my own when I saw his irides had a glint of amusement in them. "Tell me how much you do."

It was a useless comment, he should've knew I wouldn't say anything like that aloud. I merely raised an eyebrow at him, trying to ignore how my cheeks felt hot, as I asked, "So you're making me do this alone?" By pressing my hips down, his member pressed against my entrance more forcefully than before. Instead of teasing me, his tip went in slightly, my mouth open as I took in a small, but quick, breath. "Looks like you're useless after all," I taunted, pressing down further before shutting my eyes. My face was screwed out as I tried to hold back my moans, only pressing my hips down further as I heard Dino breathing heavily. His grip tightened on my hips, yet he didn't buck his own up to meet mine. I growled when he wasn't fully inside of me, still not moving while I tried to make myself comfortable. His hands were stopping me from pushing down again. I finally opened my eyes, trusting them not to be coated with too much moisture, before I stared into his eyes.

Dino's expression was serious. Although there was still a small blush across his cheekbones, his eyes were unwavering while there was no smile on his lips. He held onto me with a determined expression, his light eyebrows slanting downwards as he stared. "Are you sure about this?" he asked lowly. "I'll stop if you say to, Kyouya. I don't want this to be a one night stand."

I arched an eyebrow, leaning in closer to him so our noses were almost touching. I made it so my expression was mirroring his, except there was a frown on my face. "You think I'm the type of person to have one of those?" I was becoming impatient, but it appeared as though Dino had a warped view on me. He should have known he was the first person to touch me like he had, yet the damn blonde was starting to doubt it. It wasn't the time for that, especially since he'd convinced me somehow that he could bring me pleasure. Although he had, I wasn't screaming his name like I said I would. There had been a silent challenge in the air back then and at that moment—as he was half inside of me of all times—it had dissolved.

"I don't want to think so." He furrowed his brow. "But you let me close to you this quickly..."

"You can regret it later." I narrowed my eyes, staring into his. "Are you going to waste this chance?" My nose pressed against his own as I leaned forward, gyrating my hips a small amount as I bit down onto my bottom lip. I had managed to inch down slowly, Dino still trying to prevent me some doing so. I accused him silently through my narrow eyes, trying to convey that I wanted him to hurry up. My entrance had surely been stretched enough, no more spikes of pain being produced. "Dino," I hissed.

A gasp of surprise left my mouth a few seconds later as Dino pushed me down onto the mattress forcefully. My legs were spread as his hands on either side of my head, our movement causing his arousal to have been pushed further inside of me. My eyes were wide as I gripped the sheet again, that time my mouth opening as I sucked in a breath through my teeth. "Like hell I am," Dino announced huskily, leaning down so our chests were almost pressed against each other. Before I could get a word in, Dino had thrust the rest of the way into me.

"A-ah!" I moaned loudly, my back arching as I gripped the sheets harder. I wasn't expecting more pain to have came, and when there was a small spike of pleasure—hardly noticeable if I wasn't paying attention—my eyes became wide. The blood either went directly to my arousal, twitching from the mixture of sensations, or to stain the flesh of my face. Dino smiled down at me, approving of the expression featured on my face at that moment apparently, before I groaned softly. He rocked out of me quickly, thrusting back inside without fully leaving me. I gasped out, my toes curling from the sensation that had been produced. There was still pain radiating from my backside, yet it was becoming drowned out from the pleasure as he continued. My breathing was strained as we continued, Dino's becoming audible from above me too. He grunted softly as he thrust back into me sharply, my body jerking up from the sensation. "D-Dino," I moaned, my hips becoming raised off of the mattress.

"Don't you dare ask me to stop now," he growled lowly, his body dropping down to press against my own a moment after. As one of his hands moved to hold onto my hips, he brushed his lips against mine hungrily. He thrust into me again, causing my mouth to open in order to gasp and allowing him to slip his appendage inside quickly. I wrapped my legs around his hips, hooking my ankles one over the over before I groaned from the change of position. I could feel my arousal tucked between our bodies. As Dino thrusted sharply, that time reaching deeper in side of me at a different rhythm, my arousal pressed against the muscles of his stomach. I twitched from the sensation, a small trail of saliva leaking out of my mouth as we intertwined our tongues. It was an onslaught of sensations, only becoming worse as he continued to grind against a small bundle of nerves inside of me. He seemed to have been avoiding them at first, keeping his thrusts low before I groaned in impatience. Although the sound was muffled by his lips on mine, he was able to make out what I wanted.

There was no more pain after that, only pleasure as he rocked into me again. My muscles clenched around his member from reflex, my body not completely comfortable with the intrusion despite how great I was feeling at that moment. As sweat trailed down my face and I could clearly feel my arousal throbbing, I pushed my hips to meet Dino's thrust, resulting in him being able to go deeper. "A-_ah!_" I moaned loudly, breaking the kiss as I pulled away. I could feel the bond of saliva settle itself on my chin, yet I didn't make any move to remove it. My hand were gripping the sheets harder when Dino had gone back to marking my neck a moment later, much like he had earlier in the night. His bites weren't as gentle as before; they'd become forceful, full of implications as he thrust into me.

He bucked his hips again, mine meeting him unconsciously, before he released a small moan against my neck. My breaths were loud at that point, the pulse between my legs becoming unbearable. I moaned his name again, that time gasping halfway through as hit bit down onto my collarbone harshly. "Mine," he announced, licking the area after, as if trying to soothe the pain. His tone sent a shiver down my spine, ending up joining my almost throbbing arousal. I groaned again, that time my nails pressing into the palms of my hands. Pushing my hips up to meet him, I was becoming impatient to release. Dino could tell that, too, hopefully as he increased his pace. He thrust into me harder as I gasped.

"A-ah—_Dino!_" I moaned loudly, my own voice echoing within my head. My eyes were slammed shut as I came, the liquid landing messily on my abdomen and chest, possibly some falling onto Dino, too. He thrust back into me shallowly as I tried to get my breathing under control, not trusting myself to open my eyes at that moment. They were surely covered in moisture from the onslaught of emotions; I wasn't anticipating what had happened. I gasped softly to myself, somewhat a pant from my lack of breath, as Dino groaned from above me. He twitched within me, something warm shooting into me a moment later.

"Kyouya," he muttered softly, holding himself up above me. As I opened my eyes to stare at him, Dino slowly pulled himself out of my entrance. I had to bite down on my lip to stop from moaning aloud from the feeling. I could feel the liquid starting to slide out of my entrance, some of it already coating my thighs as Dino was regaining his breath much like I had been a few moments ago. I unclenched my hands from the duvet, pushing himself up and wincing at how sore my backside was. It was throbbing at that moment, either from arousal or pain, I couldn't tell. Dino merely grinned at me before his hand was in my hair, pulling me towards him. He placed a chaste kiss on my lips before pulling away, smiling at me as he remained close. I blinked, confused by his actions. "Kyouya," he repeated, his voice soft. "Are you alright?"

I wasn't weak enough to have been crying in his arms at that moment. I looked at him incredulously before arching at eyebrow. "You know, Rokudo called you a stallion."

Dino blinked, his expression a hybrid between disbelief and amusement. It took him a few seconds to reply, "Is that a compliment, Kyouya?" He grinned widely.

"Horses are herbivores," I pointed out, my lips curling down into a frown. I pushed myself away from him—ignoring the look of disapproval—before standing up. I hissed under my breath at the small spike of pain, my eyes drooping from drowsiness. I eyed the bed beside me as Dino stood up too, deeming the activity we'd just been engaged in far too tiring despite how pleasurable it was.

Dino's arms were around my waist again, pulling me close as he answered, "You've already moaned this _herbivores _name more than enough times."

"Coincidence," I replied sarcastically, unwrapping his arms from around me. I walked away quickly, pulling the cover off of the mattress before climbing in. My back was to Dino as laughed quietly, his footsteps filling the room. He turned off the light roughly the same time I closed my eyes. My lips curled into a frown when he climbed into bed with me, making it so I could feel his body heat despite the fact he wasn't pressed against me. I kept my eyes firmly shut as I tried to block out the sound of his breathing.

"Thanks for coming tonight, Kyouya," he murmured after a few minutes when I'd thought he'd fallen asleep. He adjusted the covers around us, his scent becoming far too noticeable in the air. "I'm happy I got to see you finally."

Instead of answering, I played it off as though I was asleep. Though I did fall asleep after ignoring him, I didn't reject his touch when I woke up at random intervals within the night. Each time I opened my eyes again, my body had edged closer to his. At one point his arm had gently rested itself upon my waist, the next time I looked the grip firm as I was pressed against his chest. I pressed my forehead against his skin, smirking to myself at how fast it had became hot with him beside me. I fell asleep easier after that, almost curled up beside him.

When the sound of my phone ringing echoed throughout the room, I groaned against Dino's chest. It was still dark inside the room, meaning that it was still the middle of the night or early morning. Dino stirred as I pushed myself up, trying to make it seem as though I wasn't bothered by how close we were sleeping, before I reached for my jeans that he'd thrown on the floor hours ago. As I perched myself on the edge of the bed, I heard and felt Dino settle himself behind me, yawning quietly as I lit up my phone.

"Is it important?" Dino asked, concern clear in his voice.

If I wasn't bothered by the content of the message I had received, I would've scoffed at Dino's tone. He had to right to have been concerned, yet I was fine with it at that moment. My grip became deadly around the device, the screen almost shattering from the pressure I'd put onto it. "I'll kill him," I growled under my breath.

Dino was confused as he questioned loudly, "Eh?"

Rokudo had thought that sending me a picture of himself at five o'clock in the morning was a good idea. It was a disturbing one to say the least. Seeing the male wearing only the red silk thong I'd left behind as his only clothing proudly, one of his hands perched upon his hands while the other was taking the photo, was infuriating. He wasn't bothered at all—if any he seemed fond of it. I scrolled down to read the caption he'd sent.

_These are pretty comfy. Thanks, Kyouya! You should see how my package looks in them. _

My expression became dark as I attempted to plot revenge quickly. When Dino snatched my phone from my hand, I turned around quickly with my expression livid. I was about to question what he was doing, yet he'd passed my phone back to me as soon as I'd turned around. He'd deleted the picture and the message quickly and when I looked at his face, Dino was frowning, his expression serious again as he stared at me.

"Is your relationship like _that _with him?" he questioned. "Do I have competition?"

_He's jealous? _I thought to myself incredulously, blinking as my expression became amused. My lips curled into a smirk as I replied, "Does it matter?"

"Yes." Dino frowned more. "Yes, it does." I crawled on the bed quickly, moving towards Dino as he stared at me. He wasn't moving from his position, so I had the chance to decide what I wanted to do. "I thought you were innocent?" he questioned, his eyebrows furrowing.

"_Innocent?_" I repeated, trying to hold back a smirk. "I don't think so."

"You're not?" he questioned, uncertainly in his voice. "What else have you lied about?"

"I don't lie, Herbivore." I raised an eyebrow, shifting myself closer to him. Surely, Dino had realized what I had meant at that point but as I stared at his confused expression, I doubted it. _He really is blond. _My hand made contact with his chest soon after, pushing him down onto the mattress as I moved to straddle his hips. Surprise was obvious across his face as he stared up at me. He opened his mouth to say something, but I quickly cut him off. "It seems you corrupted me, Dino." I smirked.

His face became scarlet in record time.

-x-

**AN: **should probably go back into my coma now. I'm alright, don't worry~ Just getting this up for Aki's birthday. Happy birthday, girl! You're a pedophile like me now, yay. I'll finish that 69D story sometime soon.


End file.
